With the rapid development of the display field, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display terminal and the liquid crystal display terminal have become very popular in recent years. Accordingly, there are increasing demands on the performance of these display terminals.
A current wiring of a display panel of the prior art includes a power signal conduction line having one end connected with a current input end, and the other end successively extending to the respective pixel units of the display terminal, for providing a driving current to the respective pixel units.
Since the number of power signal conduction line is great and the power signal conduction line has a small cross-sectional area, therefore, the power signal conduction line itself has great resistance. As a result, the current on the power signal conduction line decreases from one end to the other end, thereby causing a problem of non-uniform brightness of the display terminal.
Further, since an anode through hole needs to be defined in the display panel, and the area where the anode through hole is located blocks a part of the display area of the display terminal, resulting in low opening rate of the display terminal.